1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjusting mechanism of a guide rod of optical pick-up in an optical disk drive, and more particularly to an adjusting mechanism of the guide rod of the optical pick-up which is constructed by a chassis, an elastic fixture of the optical pick-up module, a substrate of the optical pick-up module, a guide rod of the optical pick-up and an adjusting screw, thereby the error of manufacture which may result into the deviation of the incident laser beam can be compensated, the number of parts can be reduced, and the assembly process can be simplified, therefore, the added value of the product can be improved.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The optical pick-up module in an optical disk drive includes a motor which is driven to rotate a disk and a optical pick-up which can move in linear motion, while during reading recorded data and writing data onto a disk, a great degree of vibration will be induced along with this process. To increase the performance of data reading and writing, the plane composed by two guide rods of optical pick-up and the turn table of the motor should be as parallel as possible, and the altitude difference of each other should be controlled under a determined range. To compensate the manufacture error, there should be an adjusting mechanism to adjust the degree of parallel and altitude difference between the plane composed by the two guide rods and the turn table of the motor, and this function is more important in the high speed and high data density optical disk drive.
In the prior art of an optical disk drive, the optical pick-up and motor are assembled on a substrate of an optical pick-up module, and the substrate of the optical pick-up module is suspended on the chassis by a plurality of damping rubbers. By virtue of the damping of these damping rubbers, the vibration of the optical pick-up module can be released and more components are necessary. The guide rods are locked firmly on the substrate of the optical pick-up module. As the position of the guide rods can not be adjusted, so it is not able to overcome the errors that resulted in during manufacturing and assembling.
The object of this invention is to provide a new mechanism to integrate inthe adjustment of the incident angle of the laser beam respect to the optical disk and the suspension of the optical pick-up module substrate together. Therefore, the components can be reduced and the assembly process can be simplified, thereof the added value of products can be promoted.
The another object of this invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism of the guide rod of the optical pick-up, wherein the substrate of the optical pick-up module is assembled with the chassis of optical disk drive by a position pin, a screw and an elastic fixture, such that the assembly process is simplified.
The third object of this invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism of the guide rod of the optical pick-up, wherein there is a fixture of the guide rod on the substrate of the optical pick-up module. In addition, the bottom portion of the fixture disposes a screw hole to fit the adjusting screw for adjustment. Its construction is then simplified.
The fourth object of this invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism of the guide rod of the optical pick-up, wherein said elastic fixture has two spring plates each is fixed at one end and the other end can be pressed elastically down to the guide rod of the optical pick-up module.
The fifth object of this invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism of the guide rod of the optical pick-up, wherein the elastic feature of the elastic fixture can reduce and isolate the vibration of the optical pick-up module during reading and writing data, and it can be used as a support for the rotation of the optical pick-up module, the construction of present invention is then simplified.
The another object of this invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism of the guide rod of the optical pick-up, wherein the adjustment of the incident angle of the laser beam respect to the disk can be achieved by adjusting the adjusting screw. The assembly is then simplified.
A more complete understanding of these and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful detailed description of certain embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.